Sacrifice!
by No1butjoe
Summary: No summary really, but this one's definitely a tearjerker! TISSUE ALERT! SxD, of course. R&R. It even made me cry! COMPLETE! ONE-SHOT!


Sacrifice!

By No1butjoe

As he held her face in between his hands, the tears started. This was it. The last time they'd ever see each other. Carefully, she brought her right hand up to touch his hand, which was still caressing her check. Both of their hearts were breaking, neither one knowing what to do or say. The end had come faster than expected.

"Danny, I-" the girl began, but was cut off when their lips met and a feeling of warmth spread throughout her whole body.

The boy, Danny, smiled as they pulled apart. It was a sad smile, letting the girl know this was real.

"Oh, Danny!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck as emotions overtook her. "Please, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do, Sam," he replied, his arms encircling her and pulling her close against him. "In order for Earth to exist, this is something that has to be done."

Sam leaned back to gaze up into his green eyes, a slight smile touching her lips, even as the tears continued their steady flow. She knew he was right, but the pain in her heart wouldn't stop. Instinctively, Danny pulled her against him once more, brushing her hair with his fingers and kissing the top of her head. It was kiss good-bye.

"Danny?" Sam called as the couple broke apart, her friend flying high above her.

Guilt, pain, and fear of the unknown was evident in the ghost boy's eyes as he floated higher, his gaze never leaving hers. Suddenly, he remembered something. His hand flew to his pocket and pulled a small object out. Looking sadly at Sam, he dropped it, allowing it to fall gracefully into her outstretched palm. Her fingers closed tightly around it, then opened to reveal a ring. The prettiest ring she had ever seen. The full knowledge of what Danny had wanted to ask sunk in like a heavy weight.

"DANNY!" she screamed as he disappeared in a blinding light.

Amity Park was quiet. The glow of the explosion died away, but the memory was still fresh in Sam's mind. Choking back sobs, she delicately placed the ring Danny had dropped on the ring finger of her left hand. Danny had loved her, saved her, cared for her. And all of that had vanished in the blink of an eye. The park was deserted, for no one else had known of the danger that threatened the planet. So, of course, no one knew of the sacrifice Danny had made for the safety of the world. No one, except Sam.

Life as everyone knew it continued on. Danny Fenton was announced as dead three weeks later, his parents giving up the search for their missing son. Sam sadly walked through school like she was in a trance. Nothing felt right anymore and by the time graduation rolled around, she figured out why. Danny wasn't there to share it with her. A special song was played at the ceremony for Danny's memory, but Sam didn't hear any of it. She was too busy remembering the way he looked before it happened. The service over, Sam went home with her parents, refusing to celebrate with cake and ice cream. No one would be there to share it with her. At least, no one she wanted to share it with.

Going to her room later that night, Sam had trouble sleeping. It felt different somehow. Knowing that her life was moving on, when Danny's had come to an abrupt end spread guilt into her entire being. No one would see him again. If Danny was still alive, by some miracle, he would've returned. Sam could still feel the warmth of his lips on her and she absentmindedly touched them.

"Oh, Danny," she whispered, the tears finally breaking their way to the surface. "If I had known it was going to end like this, -"

Collapsing onto her bed, she buried her face into her silk pillow, which muffled the screams of sorrow that tore from her throat. Her life had crumbled around her and there was no way to pick up the pieces. Her window across the room stood open and a gentle breeze filtered through. Sam wiped her eyes and sat up, thinking how she was always thrilled when her friend would fly through her window to see her and talk to her. Not anymore.

_Ring! Ring!_

The sound of the telephone didn't phase Sam one bit, but at the sound of her mother, calling her downstairs and saying it was for her, she eventually removed herself from her sanctuary. Her mother handed her the phone, then wandered off to give her some privacy.

"Hello?"

Her voice was weak and hoarse, but she didn't care.

"Sam, it's Tucker," came the response of the voice on the other end. "Listen, there's something important I have to show you. Can you meet me at my house in, like, twenty minutes?"

She lowered her head, sniffing softly so he couldn't hear.

"Tucker, I don't think I'm going to make very good company tonight," she admitted, forcing her legs to guide her over to an armchair.

"Sam, it has to do with Danny."

That was all it took to motivate Sam out of her house. Quickly grabbing her coat on the way out, she practically broke the 100 meter dash racing toward the Foley residence. Tucker met her outside, a look of dread on his face.

"Tucker, what's going on?" she asked, an unimaginable fear tightening around her heart. "Why am I here?"

"He told me not to show you until you were ready," her friend replied, motioning her into the house.

Sam was too preoccupied to realize that she had never entered his house. Her mind was racing. What could Tucker possibly be up to? Tucker's room was about the size of a kitchen, just without the kitchen appliances. A blanket was hung up in a corner of the room, as if someone was trying to keep someone out - or in. And that's exactly what Tucker headed for. Looking sadly at Sam before he touched the blanket, he tugged it, causing it to fall to the floor and to reveal the thing hidden behind it.

A bed stood there, a blanket covering a body. But, Sam noticed, the body was alive, for she could see the chest rising and falling, making the blanket move up and down! Fear gripping her heart and refusing to let go, Sam urged herself to move closer. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight she beheld before her.

"Oh God, Danny!" she whispered, immediately sitting on the edge of the bed.

A deep gash stood out on his forehead, which, what Sam found out later, caused a minor concussion. His clothes were tattered and holes stood out in numerous spots along his body. Quickly, Sam turned to Tucker, unspoken questions radiating in her eyes.

"I found him like this three days ago," her friend explained. "He was still conscious then and asked me to bring him here. He told me no one could know, not even you. Don't ask me why, but I think he wanted to wait until he healed."

Sam nodded, understandingly and turned back to the figure in the bed. She wanted to resist the urge to touch him, but she suddenly found herself stroking his matted black hair out of his closed eyes. A deep sigh escaped out of Danny's mouth as his eyelids fluttered briefly. Their eyes met and small smiles played across their lips.

"Sam," Danny called, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, tears lighting up in her eyes, where dread, fear, guilt, and shame had once lived. Danny forced himself to sit halfway up, much to Sam's protests, but gave in once he had her in his arms. The strength of his arms around her caused her to blush, for Tucker was still present, but that didn't matter anymore.

"Sam, I-I love you."

Her eyes smiled when she looked up at him.

"Oh, Danny," she said, a smile beginning to show across her face. "I love you too."

The kiss they shared may not have had fireworks, but it didn't matter to them, for they were together. Sam leaned into Danny's chest, snuggling closer as she felt Danny's head rest atop hers. A kiss on top of her head caused her to smile. Things were exactly as they should've been.

Danny sighed contentedly.

_Thanks, Clockwork, _he thought. _I owe you one._

"_No need for thanks, child,"_ came the reply. _"Just make her happy."_

Danny smiled.

_Always._

A/N: OMG, I'm crying! This is the best story I've written in, like, forever! Oh, please, R&R! I have to know if anyone else liked it too.


End file.
